WW3
by QueenWolf12
Summary: It is after world war 3 and Canada is refelcting back on the ones he has lost in his journal. Story I wrote trying to get out of my writer's block.


**I know I wrote this already but I took it down to fix some things. Anyway I know that this is over done but don't like then don't read. I have a bad case of writer's block when I did and was trying to get out of it. Still haven't. Anyway yeah it is over done the whol world war three idea but that's all I could come up with so deal with it! **

**I do not own hetalia!**

I'm sitting here on this bench watching the sun go down. It seems that's the only peace anyone gets anymore now a gave me this thing to write in. He said we all needed to write thigns down so otehrs could remember us so we could live on for the ones we lost. But really this thing he gave us is just a journal and we have it to get our feelings out. To tell the truth it all seems as if the whole thing was a bad dream. An awful nightmare that you wake up from in a cold sweat thankful it wasn't true. But now I find myself trying to wake up.

I remember the very well. I was just sitting at home when I got the news. World War lll had broke out. It sounded unreal that the world had gone into other war but it was happening. I figured it would get fixed like the other wars did but I was wrong. With in three days bombs where launched and entire countries where battle fields. I have no clue who luanched the bombs but I do know that they came from every where. None of the other wars had ever been so bad! I didn't know what was going on and niether did anyone else. All I know is World War ll lasted five days. By the fith day it seemed the world had ended.

I remember waking up on the ground. There was smoke everywhere and blood. Lots of blood and smoke. I recall not being able to move my legs at all and then I everything went black. I woke up a few days later to France over me. He looked aful unlike himself. His eyes where teird and his face was brused black and yellow. He said that a bomb had gone off and it had been a huge exslpoion that had killed many countries and left many wounded or dieing. From what he has told me I came out lucky.

I didn't know how many people had died. Not until I got a little better did I find out who had died or who was going to die. From what I had learned many people lost their loved ones or their silbings.

Russia and Ukrain had lost Belaurse to battle or the bomb. I'm not all to sure since I was over hearing it from a conversation Russia was having with someone. From what he said he came out alright since his country was so big and that Unkrain was wounded badly. (She was and now is very ill. Russia has been caring for her ever since. He was tending to her wounds when he was talking about Belaurse.) He went on to explain that after he found Ukrain he went to find his other sister only to find her dead. That's all I heard before walking away. It wasn't my place to even know really.

I found out that South Italy had died. Spain had found him a little after the bomb went off. He said that at first he thought he was alive cause his eyes where still open but he didn't have a plus and what not. Spain was very upset I know that much. He broke down crying to France about it. He went on to say Romano didn't look like Roman when he found him.

I know Germany had found North Italy. Italy didn't make it either but he did last longer than anyone thought he would. Germany hasn't been the sanme since his death though. His eyes have gotten kinda life less.

Hungary made it. She bairly made it. I know that Astruia lived and came out alrihgt. He just can't see out of his left eye so good now. I know that Prussia died. I think he was on top of Hungary when he was found. I'm not sure I'm going by what I've heard from Spain and France.

I know for a fact Sealand died. England told France that he had but what can you say since Sealand was little anyway. So I wasn't suprised to hear that he had died.

Was suprised to hear that Wals and Norh Ireland had died. The bomb had hit real close to around the UK. So England had been very ill at the time. I remember what he looked like too. He was real pal and he couldn't eat or drink anything. Alfred had stayed by his side but he didn't live all that long. In the long run me and Al did agree we where happy he did die since he was in so much pain at the end of it all.

The only reason me and America made it is because when it had happened we where fair away from the blast. Sure I lost a good chunk of my country and I have a hard time walking now and America lost his islands and some other piecase of land and his left arm we came out alright. It could have been a lot worse for us.

The sun has gone down now. I can see me and Spain coming up into view. They have where out digging graves with some other people today. Alfred and France where helping some people whow here sick the others are back in their countries helping.

I really miss everyone. I doubt the world will ever be the same again. Well it's more than doubt now. I can't belive everyone I knew is gone. Well not everyone just some of the ones close to me. What's sad is I don't know how much longer any of us are going to last. My brother and me should be fine but France...I'm not so sure about. He took a lot of danmge and he hasn't been doing to well lately. He seems to be getting weaker and weaker. I'll have to have him rest tomorrow.

I also am keeping my eyes pleaed for the new countires. The ones that pop up after the country has died. I'm not sure if that was just ar umor or if it's real fact or not but I am still looking for them. If that is true then I wonder what the new Enlgand will be like or look like? What the new Wals and North Irland and South Italy and Belaurse will be and look like? Hmmm...I guess it'll have to stay a wonder since I'm not to sure if it's true.

Germany said we needed to write down our blessing and our words in this thing incase we die so other will know.

My blessing : Each time someone lives say I love you if you care about them. Tell them that even if they are just going around the conner for a minute cause you never know when they or you have to go.

My words : I have to say that I am proud of myself that I made it as long as I have. I think my loved ones and friends who have passed are looking over me and are proud.

-Matt/Canada

**Yuck! That my friends was crap! But you know I am trying to write some fics and what not so just deal. I know that is not my best work but whatever. **


End file.
